


First Impressions

by lesbianswaggersouls



Category: GTA RP, Twitch RP
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, i have no idea how this sites tags work im so sorry fgsdgds, someone has to post ranbot fics and its gonna be me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianswaggersouls/pseuds/lesbianswaggersouls
Summary: Randy has never been nervous in his entire life wdym!





	First Impressions

For someone so quiet, Robot wasn't very socially anxious, and it surprised Randy constantly. Mostly due to the fact, Randy was the complete opposite, for someone who was mostly bravado when it counted and loved to put on a show, Randy was fucked during genuine interactions. He faltered the most when it mattered, and boy did this time fuckin’ matter.

He's about to meet his boyfriend’s friends for the first time, his friends who don't know they're dating and apparently won't find out until Randy walks in the door. Randy was cool as hell, chill as a cucumber, and totally not freaking out. It's not like it wasn't his first time meeting them, they were absolutely unavoidable, their faces burned into the memories of the entire student body from one shenanigan or another, but it was the first time he was meeting them properly and as their friend’s- their BROTHER’S- boyfriend! 

As he drove Robot to the gang’s local hang out spot, because he's a gentleman who's willing to play chauffeur for his boyfriend, at a local bowling alley, his knuckles were definitely not white on the steering wheel and he totally didn't have to reassure his sweet, sweet bot that he was _perfectly_ fine! Randy didn't relax until Robot calmly grabbed his free hand and gave it a light squeeze and a smile. Why wouldn't he relax! Randy, objectively, has the best boyfriend ever. 

The pit, of course, returned the second he pulled into the parking lot but was once again quickly soothed by another casual hand hold the second he opened Robot’s door. Maybe if this kept up he'd actually survive the night…

Randy survived, but only barely. He faced a reasonable amount of interrogation from Robot’s friends and brother and a few _blatant_ death threats should any harm come to Robot.

During all of this, his boyfriend hid his face in his arms, half-embarrassed half-trying not to laugh his ass off. He didn't actually die in the end and seemed to make a good impression on them, even properly befriending Jerry, who wasn't as scary as he thought he'd be. He did learn he sucked ass at bowling, coming in dead last even after Robot who fell asleep during round 6.

Randy actually considered the night a success despite that and didn't even mind having to half carry his very tired boyfriend to the car. He glanced over at his boyfriend’s face illuminated from passing street lamps, Randy could see himself in this for the long haul.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL give Randy anxiety and you CANNOT stop me sdfgsdfg  
> This is bad but I also wrote it in the shower on my phone!  
> I'd like to think Fingle is the only member of the bitches who can bowl! Randy is just that bad.


End file.
